


Alone Together

by whitehorsetiger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: As defenders of the universe, the moments they could spend together were few and far between. Their time was spent training, defending the universe and sleeping. Apparently leading the team was taking a lot out of Keith, he could often be found passed out on every available surface. Even Shiro pointed out he'd never seen Keith sleep this much.Responsibilities and life have a habit of getting in the way of the time Lance and Keith want to spend together. Yet that doesn't mean they completely put their relationship on the back burner.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was pretty sure every muscle in his body hurt, even the ones he didn't even know he owned. Maybe collapsing on the sofa in the common area had been a bad idea, there was no way in hell he'd be able to move. Maybe ever again. He'd been paired with Keith for sparring training that morning, who never went easy on anyone, even his own boyfriend. They'd then received a distress signal just before lunch, so not only did he not get to eat anything but there was no time to recover from having his ass thoroughly whooped. One of the galra had gotten a little hansny too, so Lance was pretty sure he had bruises on top of bruises. He'd just about managed to eat dinner before it all hit him full force.

"Hey buddy," Hunk said, walking in, "How're you?"  
"I can't move," Lance said.  
"Do you need a hand?" Hunk asked, walking around to look down at Lance.  
"If I move at all, I will scream," Lance said, closing his eyes.  
"Maybe you should've collapsed in bed?"  
"I'm starting to think that would've been a good idea, it's too late now though."  
"So you're just going to lay here?"  
"Yup!"  
"All night?"  
"I don't think I have any choice," Lance frowned, nodding.  
Hunk crossed his arms, shaking his head.  
"It can't be that bad?"  
"I got the crap beaten out of me by Keith, then by a galra," Lance deadpanned.  
"Yeah, ok I can see the problem," Hunk said, crossing his arms.

The door swished open, Lance would normally sit up to look but he just couldn't find it in himself to move.  
"Hey Keith," Hunk called.  
Well that answered that question.  
"Hi Hunk, have you seen Lance?" Keith asked  
"Yep, he's right here," Hunk said, pointing.  
"Hey Keith," Lance called idly.  
"Oh, there you are. I was getting worried," Keith appeared around the corner.  
"I'll see you later then," Hunk said cheerily as he left the room.  
"Later," Lance muttered, wincing as he readjusted.  
Keith waved idly before his attention was back on Lance, a soft smile on his face.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, kneeling down next to him.  
"Like my bruises have bruises," Lance grumbled softly.  
Keith made a soft noise of sympathy, pressing a kiss to the bridge of Lance's nose.  
"How're you? I saw one got a pretty good hit on you?" Lance asked.  
Lance reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Keith's ear, Keith lent into his hand eyes sliding closed.  
"I'm fine," Keith mumbled, "Come on, let's go to bed."  
"Will you judge me if I cry?"  
"Yes, but I won't mention it to anyone if it's any consolation," Keith grinned idly, standing up.  
"No," Lance said, accepting the hand held out to him.

"Shit Lance," Keith hissed as Lance pulled off his top.  
"Are you sure you don't need the healing pods?" Keith muttered.  
"Nah, Coran said it was only bruising so I should be fine," Lance wafted his hand.  
A hesitant hand touched his shoulder, a light brush of skin on skin.  
"Are you sure? It looks bad," Keith said softly.  
Lance looked down, Keith was right it did look pretty bad. His torso was practically covered in mottled blue and black of bruises.  
"It looks worse than it is," Lance smiled brightly.  
Keith let out a soft huff of breath, clearly not reassured but not wanting to press further. Stepping forward, Keith slipped his arms around Lance's neck, bringing their lips together. Lance hummed in satisfaction, nibbling lightly on Keith's bottom lip. Pulling back, he pressed a kiss under Keith's ear.  
"Come on, bed," Lance muttered.  
Keith groaned softly, nuzzling his collarbone.  
"All I get is a kiss?" he mumbled, blowing a soft puff of air at Lance's ear.  
Lance chuckled softly, running his fingers through Keith's hair.  
"If you're still awake by the time I've finished getting ready for  bed, we can do more," Lance said idly.  
Keith glared at him, huffing through his nose.  
"Fine, but I claim the bathroom first," Keith grumbled lightly, extracting himself from Lance's arms.

Lance wasn't sure when Keith had moved into his room, it started more with mutual comfort. They would seek each other out when they couldn't sleep, curling up together. It had been during one of these moments when Keith had awkwardly  confessed his feelings and the two of them had started dating. From there, Keith had decided that because he spent most of his time in Lance's room anyway, he may as well move in. Who was Lance to argue with that?

Lance put the finishing touches to his night time face mask, swiping the area below his nose. Humming lightly, he clicked the bathroom light off, stepping into the bedroom. As expected, Keith was curled up, fast asleep on the bed. Lance shook his head and chuckled. As defenders of the universe, the moments they could spend together were few and far between. Their time was spent training, defending the universe and sleeping. Apparently leading the team was taking a lot out of Keith, he could often be found passed out on every available surface. Even Shiro pointed out he'd never seen Keith sleep this much. The problem with this was that they hadn't got any further than lots of making out and a bit of fumbling around, Keith was just as frustrated as Lance was about it.

Clicking off the lights, Lance stepped forward and settled on the bed. Keith reached out for him, grumbling softly.  
"I'm awake," he muttered.  
"No you're not," Lance said, pressing a kiss to his temple.  
"I am," Keith wined, burrowing his face in Lance's sleep shirt.  
Lance knotted his own hands in the back of Keith's sleep shirt, one of Lance's greatest achievements. Getting Keith to wear his Altean pyjamas.  
"You're really not," Lance mumbled back.  
Keith didn't reply, his breaths deep and even. Grabbing his facemask, Lance pulled it on over his eyes.  
"Goodnight Keith."

The next day the bruises had darkened, making them look even worse. They didn't hurt unless touched though, so Lance wasn't all that bothered. Apart from the very obvious shiner on his jaw, man that galra had hit hard. Lance spent that mornings training keeping well out of the way of the gladiator, and he only winced a little when Pidge accidentally elbowed him during the drone training.

Tugging off his armour, Lance let out a long breath as he peeled away the tight bodysuit. It had pressed his bruises in all the wrong places. The door swished open, Lance jumped whipping around while grabbing his top. Keith stood there, eyebrows raised.  
"It's not like I've not seen it before," he said, stepping in.  
"Well you could've been anyone," Lance rolled his eyes, dropping the top back onto the bed.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Keith asked, eyes raking over  the numerous bruises.  
"I'm fine Keith," Lance said, "Stop worrying."  
Keith hummed, looking down at his hands shifting from foot to foot. Lance frowned, tilting his head smiling slightly at the red dusting Keith's cheeks. Lance waited, whenever Keith looked like that it always meant he was thinking something good and most likely dirty.  
"Do you want to take a shower together?" he asked, looking up.  
If he was not so busy flushing with the thoughts of, naked Keith in the shower, naked, wet, whizzing around his head, Lance probably would have laughed at the expression on Keith's face. He had the determined look he often gets when fighting, like he was going to beat the crap out of something.  
"Um, yeah, sure," Lance muttered, face feeling very warm.  
Keith's face lit up.

So apparently the constant swirl of naked, boyfriend and wet swirling around in his head didn't stop when he had his naked wet boyfriend right in front of him. Lance hesitantly reached out, smoothing his hand over Keith's shoulder and pulling him closer. Keith hummed, kissing him idly before pulling back to nuzzle against his cheek.  
"We're not exactly washing up," Keith muttered.  
Lance grinned, reaching over to grab the shampoo. Lathering it up, Lance began to idly massage it into Keith's skull.  
"Feels good," Keith groaned, dropping his head forward.  
"Duh, magic hands," Lance said brightly.  
Keith snorted.  
"Magic? Really?"  
Lance hummed in confirmation, brushing his soapy hands down Keith's neck, over his shoulders and down his arms.  
"Under the water," Lance said, pushing Keith back under the spray.  
Keith turned around, smiling at him, eyes bright. Lance groaned.  
"I wanna suck your dick," he said.  
Keith's eyes widened and he sputtered.  
"What?"  
"I'm gunna suck your dick," Lance said, dropping to his knees.

Keith's soft noises were muffled, Lance pulled back licking the head of Keith's cock before looking up at him.  
"Come on, no one can hear you," Lance cooed softly.  
"It's embarrassing," Keith replied.  
Lance shrugged, taking Keith back into his mouth and swallowing down as much as he could. Keith moaned, loudly, before slapping a hand back over his mouth. Pulling off, Lance ran his tongue from base to tip giving the head soft kitten licks.  
"Lance," Keith bit out.  
Lance hummed, wrapping his lips around Keith's dick before sinking down, pumping what he couldn't fit with his hand. He sank right down, until his nose brushed dark pubes. He held there for a few seconds, before pulling back. Keith practically wailed, head hitting the back of the shower with a thud.  
"Lance, I'm gunna," Keith growled.  
Lance increased his efforts, moving his hand and mouth faster in tandem. Keith screamed out Lance's name, hips and abs twitching. Lance swallowed, getting back to his feet.  
"Next time, we've got to do that somewhere softer, my knees are killing me," he grumbled, stretching them out.  
Keith mumbled softly, arm over his eyes.  
"What was that?" Lance asked, tugging Keith's arm off his eyes.  
"You're going to kill me," Keith muttered.  
Lance laughed, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"You're cute."  
"Shut up," Keith griped, but the words had no heat and he was still smiling.

Clean, warm and sated, the two of them settled back in bed. Keith absentmindedly tracing patterns on Lance's chest, fingers almost impossibly gentle. Lance hummed, pulling Keith closer with the arm around his shoulders. Snuggling closer, Keith nuzzled softly under his jaw with a satisfied noise. Lance loved Keith when he was like this, so soft and pliant, content and happy. Yeah, if he could keep Keith happy like this, he would have achieved something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets a concussion and rambles...Keith gets embarrassed.

Lance took several deep breaths, dropping his hands from Red's controls. His head was pounding from where he'd smacked it on the console, there was warmth crawling down his face which he had no doubt was blood. Red was grumbling irritably in the back of his mind.  
"Sorry," he muttered softly, "I know, I'm dumb, believe me, I'm probably about to get that lecture."  
Red huffed, but he could feel the affection behind it. She had already forgiven him. Attempting to stand up, Lance was hit with a sudden wave of nausea and dizziness.   
"Ok, looks like I'm waiting here."

It didn't take very long for Keith and Shiro to come running into the cockpit, Keith dropping to his knees beside Lance's chair.  
"Lance, sweetie, are you alright," he said, cradling Lance's cheeks and forcing him to look up.  
"My head hurts," Lance grumbled softly.  
"Shiro he's bleeding," Keith said panic leeching its way into his voice.  
"Come on," Shiro said, "Let's get to the med bay."  
Lance groaned as Shiro hauled him to his feet, supporting most of his weight.  
"Come on buddy," he said, "Keith give us a hand."  
Keith tugged Lance's other arm over his shoulders. The two of them helped him out of the red lion and to the med bay, spots were beginning to dance in front of Lance's eyes. Wow, he was really dizzy now.  
"Lance! Hey! Stay with us," Keith snapped.  
Lance blinked slowly, turning to Keith a dozy smile spreading over his face.  
"You're ridiculously handsome you know that?" he said.  
"Shiro! He's lost his mind!" Keith shouted, panic escalating.  
"Your eyes, I could get lost in them and your hair is so soft, I don't say it enough but you're stunning," Lance said idly.  
Shiro laughed, "Wow, he is smitten."  
Keith flushed prettily, Lance told him so.  
"Shut up," Keith muttered, red creeping down his neck.

So Lance had a concussion, but a varga or so in the healing pods fixed him right up. He staggered out of the pod, swaying slightly on his feet. Warm hands landed on his shoulder, steadying him.  
"How're you feeling?" Keith said, rubbing up and down his arms.  
"I'm ok, kind of sleepy and hungry," Lance said lightly, knocking their foreheads together.  
"Let me just scan you first," Coran said, pushing Keith out of the way.  
"Well you seem to be alive," Pidge shrugged, walking out.  
"I'll go make you something," Hunk added, leaving too.  
"OK, you're all good," Coran said brightly, holding up the screen.  
It was in altean, and even if it wasn't Lance probably wouldn't be able to understand it.  
"Alright then," Shiro said, "I'll see you two later."  
Lance nodded after him, smiling lightly.  
"Come on, let's see what Hunk cooked you up," Keith said brightly.  
Lance tilted his head to one side, was Keith acting a little odd?

"Ok, this might taste like waffles and fruit," Hunk said, laying a plate that didn't look like waffles down.  
Lance, however, was a very trusting creature, so with a shrug he took a bite. He hummed slightly, chewing very slowly. Swallowing he nodded slowly.  
"It tastes good, closest thing to waffles I've tasted in a while," Lance groaned in pleasure.  
Hunk smiled brightly, before laughing.  
"I'll put that on the success list," he said.  
Lance grinned, wolfing down the food and humming in pleasure with each bite.  
"So what happened when I was out?" Lance asked, tilting his head to one side.  
"Nothing much," Hunk shrugged, "You weren't out for very long, Pidge got stuck in the air ducts."  
"How did she manage that?" Lance asked, biting back a chuckle.  
"I did not, he's lying!" Pidge's voice echoed around the room.  
"What the hell?" Keith said, looking around.  
"Ha! Like you'll ever find me like that!" she yelled back.  
Keith made a soft noise in the back of his throat, Lance patted his thigh in sympathy, turning to him with a bright smile.  
"Eugh! Get lost in his eyes later," Pidge shouted.  
Keith went brilliant red, Lance frowned in confusion.  
"You said some interesting things when out of it," Hunk smiled in sympathy.  
Lance groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Keith dropped into Lance's lap, leaning back against his chest and looking up at him.  
"Shiro's an ass," he grumbled.  
"What's up?" Lance asked, playing with his hand and glove.  
"So I thought Pidge had overheard you're concussion-induced rambling but no, Shiro told her," Keith said.  
Lance laughed, nosing softly at his neck.  
"Aww, come on, it can't be that embarrassing."  
"You can't remember," Keith griped, "You can't say that."  
"Well, what happened?" Lance asked, pressing a kiss under his jaw.  
"You just...um..." Keith looked away, biting his lip.  
"Yeah," Lance prompted, shit-eating grin on his face.  
"You said I was ridiculously handsome, stunning and you could get lost in my eyes," Keith muttered, voice losing confidence and volume until he was mumbling the last part.  
Lance hummed thoughtfully, face heating up slightly. Ah well, may as well throw himself all in.  
"But you are handsome and stunning," Lance said.  
Keith groaned, burying his face in his hands.  
"My amazing, pretty boyfriend," Lance cooed, nuzzling into his collar bone.  
"Lance," Keith chuckled.  
"With his pretty eyes and lovely skin and soft thick hair and..." Lance hummed, running his hands down Keith's thighs and giving them a squeeze.  
"You are sexy as all hell."  
The top of Keith's ears were red, he seemed to be combusting.  
"Keith!" Lance cooed softly, "Keith! Keith? You still functioning? Did I break you?"  
Keith whined, "You are shameless."  
Lance laughed.

  
  
They sat in silence for a while, Keith seemed to want to melt into the bed, he was sliding lower and lower in Lance's arms. He mumbled softly, Lance tilted his head to try and hear him but it was muffled by his shirt.  
"What was that?" Lance asked.  
Keith tilted his head up, glaring, but more determined than angry.  
"I have nothing on you, you're beautiful," Keith muttered, before burying his face in Lance's shirt again.  
Lance sat stunned for a minute, before a massive smile broke over his face and he squealed. He tightened he arms around Keith's body. Keith looked up at him, huffing slightly.  
"Shut up."  
Lance laughed, tapping Keith on the nose with a happy noise. Keith rolled his eyes, leaning up to capture Lance's lips. Humming lightly, Lance tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Keith shifted forward, rolling over so he was completely on his front. Nibbling lightly on Lance's bottom lip, Keith hummed in pleasure before breaking the kiss.  
"I want to try something," he mumbled.  
Lance tilted his head to one side.  
"Yeah?"

Lance hummed into their kiss, hands rested on Keith's hips, rubbing up and down his thighs. Keith's tongue was doing amazing things inside his mouth, hips rocking in Lance's lap. Lance hummed, tilting his head back as Keith went for his neck. Cradling the back of Keith's head, Lance scratched his scalp lightly. Keith purred, sitting back up and grinding down. Lance's jeans were starting to get tight, Keith noticed this a sly smile on his face. He slid his hands down Lance's chest, going for the button on his jeans. Lifting his hips, Lance helped him wriggle them off his hips and onto the floor. Shedding his own, Keith returned to his place straddling Lance's lap. He wriggled his hips, causing Lance to let out a heavy breath.  
"You are so beautiful," Keith hummed, raking his fingers through Lance's hair.  
Lance flushed, rocking their hips together.  
"I adore how expressive you are, how your eyes shine when you're happy, the curve of your smile," Keith grinned, grabbing his boxers and pulling them off before shedding his own.  
"You get this adorable little wrinkle between you eyebrows when your thinking," Keith muttered, pressing a kiss in the place he mentioned.  
"Keith," Lance said, drawing out the vowels.  
Keith smiled brightly at him, rolling off the bed and heading to the draws.  
"Yeah?" Keith said, rustling as he moved things around.  
"You can't just say stuff like that," Lance whined.  
"I can, and I will," Keith said brightly, returning to the bed.

Lance was pretty sure he was going to die, Keith was just too damn cute and so damn sexy. Keith hummed happily, spreading lube over Lance's dick, touching him unfairly quickly and lightly. Lance made a noise of protest, until Keith laid on his side and spread lube between his thighs.  
"Come on then," he said brightly, looking over his shoulder at him.  
Lance let out a soft noise, before practically diving on him. Keith chuckled softly, tugging at Lance's arms around his waist. Lance groaned, sliding his dick between Keith's thighs. Crossing his ankles, Keith tensed his thighs, Lance moaned starting up a steady rhythm of thrusts.

Lance huffed, sliding his hand down Keith's stomach to his cock. Keith moaned, tossing his head back.  
"Good?" he asked.  
"Very," Lance mumbled back, pressing kisses to every patch of skin he could reach.  
Jolts of pleasure shot down his spine, falling to pool low in his belly. Lance's breaths were fast and rough, becoming more broken as time went on. He sped up his hand on Keith's dick, before rubbing at the slit. Keith gasped and cried out. Lance moaned, the heat was almost unbearable and it was still building.  
"I'm close," he said, squeezing his eyes closed.  
Keith hummed in acknowledgement tensing his thighs. Lance let out a punched-out sound and came hard, hips stuttering to a stop. He blanked out for a few ticks, panting harshly as he came back to himself.  
"Lance," Keith wined, hips jolting.  
Lance blinked, realising his hand had stopped moving.  
"Sorry," he muttered, starting up his hand movements again.  
Running his hand from base to tip, rubbing at the slit. Keith panted, thrusting into Lance's hand.  Shifting his arm from where he was laying on it, Lance looped it underneath Keith pressing on the skin behind his balls. Keith made a soft surprised noise.  
"Lance," he wined, arching his back, "Close."  
Lance sped up his movements, feeling Keith shake in his arms.  
"Lance!" Keith yelled, spilling over Lance's hand and the bed.  
Lance held him close, running his hand up and down Keith's side until he relaxed back into Lance's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you pray that internet will work while trying to post...
> 
> So yeah, next chapter...expect the next tomorrow...if I have time...and internet...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wasn't actually Shiro, he was a clone sent by the galra empire as a spy. No one took the news well, none more so than Keith.Shiro wasn't actually Shiro, he was a clone sent by the galra empire as a spy. No one took the news well, none more so than Keith.
> 
> Bad things happen, arguments are had.

Lance didn't know what to do, he sat and stared at the end of his bed. He should really be sleeping right now, but his insides were churning. Everything seemed to have gone wrong. Shiro wasn't actually Shiro, he was a clone sent by the galra empire as a spy. No one took the news well, none more so than Keith. That had lead to his current predicament. Although he was a result of the galra experiments and was a spy, clone Shiro, who really needed another name, wasn't at fault. In fact, he had no idea. Although it hurt, Lance understood they couldn't exactly hate him over it. Keith had, a different opinion. That had lead to a screaming match between the two of them, Lance wasn't even sure what he said, it was all a blur. Now though, Keith hadn't spoken to him in three days and seemed to be destroying himself. He never seemed to leave the training deck, not to eat, not to sleep. When Lance had tried to get him to do either of these things, he had just been yelled at. Lance let out a huff of breath, he clearly wasn't getting any sleep so decided to take a walk.

The castle was pretty much silent, practically everyone was asleep. Although their efforts to find Shiro had been brought bubbling back to the surface, it was only Keith who had returned to the self-destructive spiral. A snack, Lance fancied a midnight snack. The light in the kitchen was on, Hunk bustling around.  
"Hey man," Lance said, grabbing a plate.  
"Oh, hey," Hunk said, scratching the back of his neck, "How's it going?"  
"Been better," Lance muttered, scratching his arm.  
"What happened?" Hunk asked, frown on his face.  
"Oh, the usual, I tried to get him to stop and take care of himself, he yelled at me, I yelled back, he yelled louder," Lance said, gesturing idly with one hand.  
"Ah dude, I'm sorry," Hunk said sympathetically.  
"Yeah well, what can you do?" Lance shrugged, looking into his plate of goo.  
Hunk hummed, drumming his fingers on the counter.  
"I just," Lance sighed, "I just want to be there for him, but he just won't let me. I don't know what to do."  
Hunk scratched the back of his head.  
"Well, I don't know what to advise," Hunk shrugged, "Um, I would say just talk to him but you probably already know that."  
"And tried and got yelled at," Lance nodded idly.  
"Do you need a hug?"  
"Yes."  
Lance fell into the familiar arms of his best friend, snuggling in as close as possible. Hunk was still the master of hugs, only trumped by his own mama. He found himself feeling so much better and Hunk was kind enough to not mention the few tears that escaped his eyes.  
"Thanks buddy."

Look, aim, fire. The rhythm Lance got into when training was familiar and easy, something he could lose himself in and just not have to think for a while. Every target was hit straight in the middle, every drone shot down before they could even get one shot at him. It was relaxing, leaching the tension out of his shoulders, the harder it got, the less his mind wandered. It also prevented Keith from using the training room, which was just a bonus.

He continued for a little while, increasing the number of drones until he was forced to dive and weave around while trying to hit them. Once they were all shot down, Lance  let out a long exhausted breath, before collapsing onto the floor. His legs felt like jelly, all his  muscles burning. With a soft breath, he stood up. Walking towards the door, he finally noticed the figure at the door.  
"Oh, how long have you been there?" Lance asked, tilting his head to one side.  
Keith pushed himself off the wall, stepping towards Lance.  
"A little while, you're really good," he said.  
Lance shrugged, dropping his head with a light hum.  
"Well I'll see you later," Lance shrugged, trying to ignore the heavy bags under Keith's eyes.  
"Yeah, later," Keith said.  
Lance walked out of the training room, missing the pained and longing look on Keith's face.

Lance winced as he was slammed into the wall, staggering back to his feet.  
"Lance?" Pidge called out.  
"I'm good, I'm fine, I'm good," Lance said, shooting out a few more drones.  
"Guys you need to hurry," Allura said, "We're about to be overwhelmed here."  
"I'm almost there," Pidge said.  
"Ok, so I just saw a bunch of drones heading your way," Hunk said.  
"I'll see if I can head them off," Allura said.  
"Please hurry," Lance said, spotting the hoard on their way.  
He picked off the first few, but more came to replace them. He was firing as fast as he could, but it was almost impossible to keep up.  
"Allura, we're going to be overrun soon," he said, backing up to where Pidge was.  
Activating his shield, Lance protected her as best he could from their firing.  
"I'm at the back of the hoard," Allura said, "There's a lot of them."  
"I hadn't noticed," Lance muttered.  
"Ok, ok, I got it," Pidge said, standing up and turning around, "Oh god."  
Lance chuckled humourlessly, "Yep, we need to get out through there."  
Pidge activated her bayard and her shield, glancing up to Lance. They nodded at each other, before starting forward.

Lance gasped for breath, staring down at the mess of robots.  
"You alright?" Allura asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm fine," he said.  
"Come on then," she said.  
Lance nodded and stood up, following up behind Pidge and Allura. Keeping a look out for any sentries they may have missed.  
"They really need to change their security system," Pidge said, "Shake it up a little."  
That's when the panel they had been working on exploded, Pidge just had to say something.

Lance didn't remember much from the time the castle exploded, only bright light and a lot of pain. He wasn't in as much pain this time around, just his front where he'd hit the ground. There was a ringing in his ears, he couldn't hear anything else. Carefully, Lance picked himself up off the ground.  
"Pidge? Allura?" his voice sounded muffled to his ears.  
"Pidge! Allura!" he yelled.  
"Lance!" he's sure that was Pidge.  
"Lance!" a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward.  
Looking up, he recognised Allura, Pidge hanging off her other arm. Dust from the explosion was thick in the air, their helmets having slammed closed to protect their lungs.  
"Guys! Guys!" the ringing in his ears clears enough for him to hear Hunk.  
"We're ok," Allura said, "I think we were far enough away, Lance seems a bit, out of it."  
"What?" Keith's voice cut through.  
"I'm sure he's fine," Allura reassured softly.  
Lance staggered slightly, griping onto Allura's arm to steady himself. He was starting to feel dizzy, it was hard to walk straight when the world felt like it was tipping over.  
"Ok, hang on," Allura said, but it was very muffled.  
"I can't hear," Lance said.  
Pidge's mouth was moving, but he could not hear it. That was a little terrifying. The three of them made their way out of the base, Lance was having real trouble walking forward. The lack of movement but the feeling of moving was making him feel really sick. Red lowered her head the second he got close, immediately taking him to the cockpit. Allura and Hunk hopped into Blue and Yellow and the three of them took off. Lance could not steer Red, he was so disorientated and was incredibly close to vomiting. He had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate it, Red could also pilot herself well enough to get them to the castle.  
"Good girl," he muttered.  
Red purred in the back of his mind.  
"Keep that in mind when I vomit in you."

As she landed in the castle, Lance tried to stand up. Pitching sideways, he collapsed, evacuating the contents of his stomach.  
"Sorry girl," he muttered.  
A soft hand touched his shoulder, Lance jumped, shying away slightly. The hand gently moved down his arm, pulling him up to his feet and against a warm chest. He was half carried out of Red, guided carefully out of the hangers and down the corridor. Lance tried to look up or at least somewhere to see who it was, but every head movement caused another wave of nausea to fire through him. The arms remained tight around him, keeping him secure and upright. Whoever it was guided him into the med bay, sitting him down on one of the beds. It was Keith, shifting from beside him while keeping a hand on his arm. Keith's lips were moving but Lance had no idea what he was saying. Lance gestured helplessly to his ears, Keith rubbed up and down his arms nodding idly. Keith looked rough, pale with large bags and bloodshot eyes. Resting his hands either side of Keith's face, Lance frowned at him.  
"Go get some sleep," Lance said, not hearing himself.  
Keith shook his head.  
"Please, while I'm getting better," Lance added, pitching sideways as vertigo hit again.  
Keith swooped in, wrapping his arms around Lance and pulling him close. Coran came in a few seconds later to scan him. His lips were moving but Lance could not hear a thing, but him pointing to the cryopods was pretty obvious.

The soft hiss of the cyopod  opening was becoming way too familiar, but at least he could hear it. Staggering forward, he thumped into Hunk's chest to be immediately enveloped in a hug.  
"Hey buddy," Hunk said brightly, "How're you feeling?"  
"I'm ok," Lance said, "I can hear again."  
"You bust your eardrums," Pidge said brightly.  
"Ah geez, I'm also pretty sure I vomited in Red," Lance  rubbed his eyes.  
Looking over Hunk's shoulder, Lance spotted clone Shiro standing in the doorway. He nodded, before leaving.  
"Where's Keith?" he asked, noting a distinct lack of boyfriend.  
"Last I saw him, he was heading to your room to nap until you woke up," Hunk shrugged.  
"I deactivated his alarm so he's probably still sleeping," Pidge shrugged.  
Lance chuckled, "I'm hungry."  
"Well we have a choice of food goo, or food goo," Pidge said.  
Lance frowned, tapping his chin with a hum.  
"I think I'll have food goo," he hummed.

Keith was laid on top of their covers, still fully clothed, fast asleep.  
"Heathen," Lance muttered.  
Walking over, he began tugging off Keith's shoes.  
"Who the hell sleeps in their shoes, I mean really," Lance muttered irritably.  
Tossing them to the floor, Lance straightened up. Keith had barely stirred, so Lance left him to it while getting ready for bed. Carefully, he extracted their blanket from underneath Keith. Still nothing. With a frown, Lance lent over him. Yeah, he was still breathing. Shrugging, Lance scrambled under the blankets, wrapping his arms around his completely out of it boyfriend. Keith snuggled closer instinctively, nuzzling into Lance's chest.  
"You're an idiot," Lance said softly,  running his fingers softly through thick dark hair.  
Lance closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to Keith's forehead.

Lance woke up the next day to a warmth he had missed, soft hands running down his spine.  
"Keith?" Lance muttered, looking up.  
"Lance? Hey, how are you feeling?" Keith said, pulling back to look at him.  
"Well I can hear again," Lance said, stretching his back and legs.  
The arms around him tightened, Lance was squished closer to Keith's chest where they'd rearranged while sleeping.  
"I'm sorry," Keith muttered softly, "I'm so so sorry."  
"What?" Lance said, trying to look at him.  
Keith clung him tighter, he was shaking.  
"I've been a complete dick to you, all you've done is tried to take care of me, look out for me..." Keith hiccupped softly, which was adorable, but now wasn't the time.  
"Hey, hey, hey," Lance said softly, "It's ok."  
"No it's not!" Keith snapped, pulling away to look at Lance with wet eyes.  
"I've been a complete ass and you...you just act like its nothing...you still tried to help and even now...you should be angry with me!" he continued.  
Lance reached out, taking Keith's cheeks in his hands. Leaning forward he pressed kisses down both Keith's cheeks and over his nose before pulling him to his chest.  
"It's ok, it's ok, I've got you," Lance mumbled softly, Keith curled into his chest and started sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is feeling better.

The last target went down without a fuss, Lance couldn't help but grin to himself.  
"Not bad."  
Lance yelped in a very manly way and whipped around to see Keith leaning in the doorway. There was a smile on his face and the sight of it made Lance want to cheer.   
"My week is up, I'm allowed back in the training room," Keith said, walking over.  
Lance hummed, pulling back Keith's hair to get a good look at his face. The bags around his eyes had gone, as had the pallor of his skin. In short, Keith looked a hundred times better than he did when he'd cried himself out in Lance's arms.  
"Hmm, I suppose," Lance said, dropping a kiss to his forehead.  
Keith lent forward, dropping his forehead on Lance's shoulder. Automatically Lance's arms wrapped around him.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm good," Keith smiled up at him.  
It was amazing what crying it out and actually talking about his feelings did for Keith's psyche.  
"I'll see you later then," Lance said, pecking Keith lightly on the lips.  
Keith hummed in agreement, before pulling out of his arms.

Lance felt a heavy weight land on his back. Letting out an oof of breath, he groaned.  
"Why?"  
Keith, fresh out of the shower, nosed the back of his neck.  
"You're comfortable," he muttered right in Lance's ear.  
Lance hummed, turning his head to look up at Keith.  
"Warm," Lance muttered, wriggling slightly in bed, "But heavy...can't breathe."  
"Don't be dramatic," Keith chuckled, rolling off him onto the bed.  
"But you are heavy!" Lance said, pawing idly at his chest.  
Keith laughed, grabbing Lance's hand and pulling him close for a kiss. Lance hummed, moving to deepen the kiss. Lance looped his arms around Keith's waist, tugging him closer until their bodies were flush. Keith pulled away, but remained close.  
"Lance," Keith said softly.  
"Yeah?" Lance mumbled back.  
Keith looked at him, dark eyes darting across Lance's face, flicking over all his features.   
"How are you so damn pretty!" Keith said, frown flickering across his face.  
Lance froze for a moment, before he burst out laughing.  
"What?"  
"Pretty," Keith said, "You're really pretty Lance."  
Lance shook his head, still laughing even as his cheeks heated up.  
"Stop," Lance laughed, covering Keith's face with his hand.  
"But you are!" Keith said around Lance's palm.  
"Shut up!" Lance said, flipping over and crossing his arms.  
Keith shuffled up behind him, resting his chin on Lance's shoulder.  
"Beautiful," Keith whispered.  
"Gah! Cut it out!" Lance flailed, rolling onto his back.  
Keith lent over to join their lips again.

Lance hummed in pleasure, shifting down to kiss and nip at Keith's neck. Keith lifted his hips to grind their clothed erections together. Lance lent away, Keith protested as his human blanket moved to kneel up between his legs. Grabbing the bottom of his top, Lance raised an eyebrow.  
"So you don't want me to take off my shirt?" Lance chirruped with a grin.  
Keith growled, sitting up and grabbing the bottom of Lance's shirt and trying to wrench it over his head.  
"Woah! Woah!" Lance laughed, "Easy, you're going to get me stuck."  
Fighting Keith's hands off, Lance tugged his shirt off over his head. Keith shed his own, wrapping his arms around Lance's shoulders and pulling him down to connect their lips again. Running his tongue along the roof of Lance's mouth and teeth, Keith pulled away to kiss behind his ear before nuzzling the skin softly. Lance hummed, kissing his cheek before moving down. A soft kiss under the jaw, to the side of his neck, down to the collar bone. Keith hummed, looping his leg over Lance's hip to run his heel down his thigh. Lance continued down, pressing soft kisses and nips over his chest and down to his nipple, running his tongue over it. Keith moaned, eyes fluttering. Taking it into his mouth, Lance toyed the other with his fingers, groaning as Keith scratched his back. Lance moved over to the other side, pressing kisses along the way.

Lance moved further down, tracing the shadow of abs with his tongue before following the sparse trail of dark hair to the waistband of Keith's jeans. Looking up, he picked at the button looking up at Keith's face.  
"Come on," Keith said, dropping his legs and lifting his hips.  
Lance grinned, tugging them off with a little difficulty.  
"Why are...these...so tight!" Lance gritted out.  
Keith rolled his eyes, slapping Lance's hands away and pulling them off himself. Lance made a soft noise of protest, Keith reached for the button of Lance's jeans and helped him shimmy them off along with their socks.  
"You're slow," Keith said, "Not my fault you're useless."  
Lance pouted, crossing his arms. Keith smiled, kissing the bridge of his nose, shifting them around until Lance's back was against the pillows. Nibbling Lance's bottom lip, Keith ground his hips down causing them both to moan. Lance hummed, deepening the kiss and sliding his hands down to grab Keith's ass, pulling their hips closer together. Keith groaned as Lance squeezed, dropping his head to Lance's shoulder.  
"Hmm...boxers off," Keith muttered, wriggling his hips.  
"Yeah, yeah ok," Lance replied, letting him go.  
Keith swung himself off Lance, standing up to wriggle out of his boxers. Lance tugged his own off as Keith searched through their draws.  
"Did you move the stuff?" Keith asked, scouring through.  
"No, it should all be in there," Lance said, swinging his legs off the bed to help.  
"Wait, wait, I found it," Keith said, holding a bottle and a small packet up in victory.  
Lance raised an eyebrow at the sight of the packet, cocking his head to one side.  
"If you want to?" Keith said.  
Lance froze for a few seconds, letting that sink in, until he nodded enthusiastically.   
"Yeah, yeah I want to," Lance said, reaching out.  
Keith smiled brightly, sliding back into Lance's lap.

Keith knelt up, hands resting on Lance's shoulders for balance. Lance had one hand on Keith side gently rubbing his thumb up his side, his other hand was looped around to prod lube-covered fingers lightly at Keith's entrance.  
"Come on Lance," Keith muttered, thrusting back against his teasing fingers.  
"I don't know..." Lance hummed lightly, pressing just enough for Keith's rim to give slightly but not enough to breech.  
"Lance I swear..." Keith started, but it was cut off with a moan as Lance slipped his finger in to the second knuckle.  
"What was that?" Lance asked with a smile, twisting his finger.  
"Damn it, I hate you," Keith gritted out, pushing his hips back.  
"Not a great time to tell me that," Lance chuckled, thrusting his finger, "Bit awkward."  
Keith rolled his eyes, scratching one hand through Lance's hair. Glancing up, Lance began pressing open-mouthed kisses across Keith's chest. Pulling back his hand, Lance wriggled in a second finger alongside the first, prompting Keith to groan. He twisted and thrust his fingers, searching around until Keith cried out in pleasure.

Three fingers deep and Keith was getting impatient, rutting back and crying out every time Lance struck his prostate.  
"Come on, come on," Keith hissed, "I'm good."  
"You sure?" Lance asked, worry colouring his tone.  
Keith looked down at him, irises almost completely overtaken by his pupils.  
"Yeah," Keith smiled, "I'm good."  
Lance nodded, removing his fingers and wiping them on the bed sheets.  
"Lay down," Keith said softly, reaching for the altean condom and lube.  
Lance slid down the bed to lay flat on it, Keith on his thighs. Rolling the condom down Lance's dick and coating it in lube, Keith shifted up to hover over him. They locked eyes, Keith smiled lightly before guiding Lance to press against his entrance before sinking down onto it. Both of them moaned. Lance's eyes slipped closed as he was enveloped in tightness and heat, hands gripping narrow hips as Keith dropped down. Keith moaned and shuddered.  
"Lance...Lance look at me," Keith panted out.  
Lance forced his eyes open, locking them with Keith's heavy lidded ones. He rocked his hips steadily, sinking further onto Lance's cock until his ass was flush with Lance's pelvis.  
"Damn," Lance hissed, "Holy shit Keith."  
Keith's face twitched into a smile, shifting his hips as he adjusted to the stretch.   
"Good?" he said.  
"So good," Lance groaned, "You alright?"  
Keith nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Tensing his thighs, Keith lifted himself up a little before dropping back down.  
"Yes," Keith hissed, starting up a slow rhythm.

Keith was bouncing up and down on Lance's cock, raising up until only the head was still inside, before dropping down quickly. Lance was making soft punched-out noises and gasps, Keith was moaning and crying out voice raising in pitch and volume as he got closer to the edge.  
"Come on, come on," Keith hissed out, thighs tense and back arched.  
Lance shifted his hips around, trying different angles until Keith yelled in pleasure. He smiled, eyes shifting over Keith's face, down his body to where they were connected. Wow, if that wasn't a sight. Keith began moving faster, his prostate struck with every other drop of his hips. Bending his knees and planting his feet on the bed, Lance thrust up as Keith dropped down causing them both to moan.  
"Yes Lance! More!" Keith yelled.  
Lance anchored his hands on Keith's hips and began his own brutal pace. Pleasure was building low in his belly, Lance had a suspicion he wouldn't last much longer. Reaching around, Lance grasped Keith's cock, the precome pouring down making it an easy glide as Lance jerked him off. Keith practically howled, managing a few more thrusts until he yelled Lance's name as he came.  
"Oh god," Lance cried out as Keith tightened.  
Lance managed a few more thrusts into Keith's body, before stilling as pleasure crashed over him. Lance barely registered as Keith collapsed forward onto his chest, his breaths coming out in rough pants. He steadily came back to himself, reaching up to rest his hand in Keith's hair.  
"If that hand had cum or lube on it, I'm going to kill you," Keith growled out, with no real heat.  
"And the moment is dead," Lance sighed.

Earth was a familiar blue dot in the sky, becoming more and more defined the closer he got. It was truly a sight to behold, or at least it should be. There was a feeling of dread steadily growing, although Lance wasn't all that sure why. It wasn't until he broached the atmosphere that he realised why, smoke, thick and dark. Glara ships in the sky, raining fiery terror down on the planet. Screaming and the sound of crackling fire, what he shouldn't be able to hear but could, Lance felt nausea well up. He couldn't do anything, only watch as the life energy was drained, leaving behind a husk. This was Earth and now it was gone.

Lance woke up with a start, breaths harsh, tears running down his face. He was shaking, arms coming to wrap around himself. Hiccupping softly, he bit back the soft sobs and cries. Nightmares were not unknown for him, even before he was blasted off into space Lance was all too familiar with them. After a little while he'd learnt how to keep quiet, he didn't want to worry anyone else. Unfortunately, this was one of the nights Keith was sleeping lightly. A soft hand rested on his back, sliding up to his shoulder as Keith sat up.  
"Lance, hey what's wrong?"  
Lance shook his head, fighting to keep his voice steady.  
"Nothing, it's fine."  
Keith hummed, sliding his arm around Lance's shoulder and resting his head against him.  
"Really?" he muttered, pressing a kiss under his jaw.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Lance said, surprised at how steady his voice was, "Don't worry, just go back to sleep."  
Keith let out a long breath, pulling away.  
"You really think I'm going to believe that?" he said.  
Lance turned to him, looking at the soft sleepy expression on his face.  
"It's fine, really," Lance mumbled.  
Keith reached out, resting his hands on Lance's cheeks. Running his thumbs under Lance's eyes, Keith wiped his tears away.  
"You're crying," he mumbled.  
"Just a nightmare," Lance replied.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Keith said.  
Lance shook his head. Keith frowned, biting his bottom lip. He glanced around, before holding out his arms hesitantly. Lance couldn't stop the shaky smile spreading over his face at Keith's attempt at comfort, he really had no idea what to do. Lance lent into his embrace, head on Keith's shoulder and arms around his waist. Keith let out a relieved breath, wrapping his arms around Lance's shoulders, rubbing up and down his back.  
"It's ok, I'm here."  
Lance curled up against Keith's chest, relaxing into his warmth and letting his tears flow.

Keith dozed off before Lance, his exhaustion finally overtaking his stubbornness. Lance was still a little shaken from his nightmare, so it would take a little longer for him to settle down. Reaching out, Lance gently pushed a few strands of hair behind Keith's ear smiling at the peaceful look on his face.  
"You're beautiful," Lance whispered softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the bridge of his nose, "I love you, and I hope one day I'll be able to tell you when you're conscious."  
Lance smiled to himself, shuffling forward until he was pressed into Keith chest. Closing his eyes and letting himself just breathe, no need  to think, just exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks...Seriously I have no idea what to put in these notes...so I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend for this to be multi-chapter...it just sort of worked out that way.


End file.
